why did this happen?
by omgitsanimegamer
Summary: The day was perfect, y/n had no thoughts of appending doom or worries of what might happen. Everything was great. Until later that night where she awoke to her mothers scream.


**key: Y/n = your name**

 **S/n= siblings name**

The night was great, no thoughts of danger that might happen, no worries, just plain fun. My bro/sis and I were joking around on the bathroom having a great old time. We laugh so much that I started to go into a coughing fit, after that we calmed down then started right up again when the drain broke. "DAAAAAAD! COME HEEEERRRREEE, WEEE NEED YOOOOUUUU!" We yelled

"Why?" Our dad called from the living room

"Uh, the drain kind of broke..."

"What?"

I grabbed the lever for the drain and brought it out to show him. "Yeah, this kind of broke off and we can't screw it back in."

"Alright, let me have a look at it" our dad gets up from the couch and heads into the restroom. He fixes it while bro/sis and I messed around in the tub. It got fixed soon after and we continued with our shanagans until our dad comes back,

"Alright guys, it's time for bed"

"We got it dad!" Bro/sis and I chorused.

We go our separate ways and I go to our parent's bad room to hug them good night. I then turn back to my bro/sis and give him/her a hearty hug, we laughed a bit and said goodnight to each other then went into our different rooms with no thought of appending doom.

Being more tired than usual, I head to bed without a thought of playing on my phone. I turn off my lamp and quickly go into a nice slumber.

I awake in a start from hearing a loud heart stopping scream, it was my mothers. I jump out of bed and grab the scissors I keep under my pillow and slowly sneak out of my bedroom. I look to the left to see my sister/brother had the same idea. Accept she/he had her/his staff. We creep down the long hallway to our parent's room.

I slowly open the door r to find a horrid sight. Our dad, mangled, eyes ripped out and his frighten look, forever etched on his face was lying at the end of the bed was the first thing I saw. I look up to see a hooded figure taking apart our mother. I started to back away, shocked. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. I my back hit the wall and the hooded figure looked up at me. Blood and human remains on their mouth. They smile at me, happy to see their next victim. They start to run towards me when my senses kicked in.

"Bro/sis! Watch out! Run!" I yell as I move out of the way and start to run behind s/n. Another guy pops out of the other end of the hall; we're surrounded. I held up my scissors as s/n holds up his/hers staff. We looked at each other and pass a silent nod, then we struck. Me taking on our parent's killer and s/n taking on their partner. They both had knifes.

I thanked the lord that I had practiced fighting with my bro/sis and that he/she kept in karate and didn't quit like me. We were winning the fight. I managed to knock out my opponent and s/n killed hers/his. But all we need is one, so it's fine.

Catching our breath, we looked at each other. "I think you killed him."

"You think?" he/she comments

I go up and check the guys pulse. "Yep, you did; mines alive though."

"What's in moms and dads bedroom though?" He/she asked, my face loses its color.

"That…" my voice trails off, I try to figure out what to say. Thinking of nothing, I sigh, he's/she's going to have to know about it sooner or later, and we can't just let them rot in there. "Mom and dad are..." I have to force myself to say it. "Dead" his/her eyes grow, "what?!" He/she runs to their room, jumping over the sleeping person, he/she slams the door open and falls down in fright. He/she leans over and pukes. He/she gives out a shaky "no... I can't... No" he/she starts to cry. I go up to S/n and start to comfort him, trying not to cry myself. I must be strong, I must not show fear.

"Come on bro/sis, I know that you're upset, you can cry later. I need your help in tying the guy up."

S/n gets to his/her feet and nods. I have him go and set up a chair in our spare room. It wasn't finished and there's nothing that could hurt us in there if the guy escapes, we can also lock the door.

As he/she set up the chair and the room, I got some rope, twine and some extension cords. We checked the man for any more weapons that he might have on him. He had none, other than a microphone, I didn't know how long it was running, I was just happy that we only passed around bro/sis and sis, not our names. We crushed it and went on tying him up.

By the time we were done, there was no way that he could get out without help. We put a mouth guard on his mouth just I case he gets the idea of biting us. Next was the clean up...

I go out and get two shovels, at first S/n had a puzzled look then he/she realized what we were doing. His/her face fell. We go into the backyard and go a ways then start to dig. We managed to finish both holes by mid morning.

We go get our parents bodies, S/n holding dads and I holding moms. I keep strong during it, but S/n was silently weeping to himself/herself. We covered them with dirt then put in our make shift crosses out of the spare planks we had from renovating the laundry room. The Spare was next on the list before this morning. We gave our goodbyes and felt sorry we couldn't give them a proper burial.

We then moved to their bedroom. By the time we took off the covers and sprayed the bed and air freshened the room, we Heard ruckus down stairs, we looked at each other, "looks like the guest is awake"

S/n says

"Let's do this" I say and we nod together. He/she follows after me as we head downstairs to the room. We open it to find a guy strangling to get out.

"You know there's no way of getting out of there unless you had help." I say and the guy immediately stopped squirming and look towards us and laughed.

"Oh my god, we did not get captured by a eleven year old and a sixteen year old, please tell me that this is a joke"

"I'm fourteen by the way and your buddy was killed by my brother/sister by the way. I was going I kill you but we need answers."

"Hm, I didn't think he would last long as a proxy anyway and to think he was killed by an eleven year old. That's just great."

"Did you just say proxy?" S/n and I coursed

"Yeah"

My heart skipped a beat, 'shit, how did I forget about this? We fucking had a sign too'

"Excuse us; we have something to talk about out here." I smirk, "don't go anywhere" I drag S/n out of the room and close and lock the door behind us.

"Dude, remember the other day when your phone glitched out while that video chat and we just passed for water damage?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it was a sign, remember! It had the operator symbol on it! I think it was a warning of some sorts or something to give us paranoia."

"That actually makes sense, since I know how you usually worry of small things like that."

My eyes grow wide, "holy shit, I think I know why this happens, you know how mom always says that if you worry about situations that might happen, they don't?"

"Yeah"

"Well last night, I didn't have any of those thoughts. I totally forgot about the sign actually."

"Now that you speak of it, me too"

I sigh, "Let's go back in, we've kept him waiting long enough."

"Alright"

We unlock the door and head back in, the guy managed to get his mouth guard off and was proceeding to chew through the extinction cord, getting electrocuted in the process.

"Damn it!" He yells and S/n laughs, "You do know that it's plugged in right?"

"Fuck you"

I sigh, "b/s, go get the electrical tape from dads tool box while I try to put the guard back on without getting a finger bit off, if he likes that" S/n smiled at the comment and the prisoner rolled his eyes. Once S/n left, I turned back to the guy. "Alright, now that he's/she's gone, did you or did you not have any involvement in the glitch in my s/g's phone the other day?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why should I tell you?" He gave me a smug look

"Oh, I don't know, maybe this is why." I run up and punch him in the face, causing the chair to fall over. I could hear him chuckle from the ground.

"What's so funny?" I go over and pick him up.

"It's just that you're trying to make a guy who doesn't feel pain to speak with pain, good punch though."

I pinched the brim of my nose, 'great just great, we had to get a one that doesn't feel pain, now we need to find what makes him tick or scared, like that's not going to be hard' I think to myself and go over to get the mask. As I go to put it over his mouth, he bites playfully at me and smirks as I tie it back on again. S/n comes back soon after with the tape. We fix the broken cord then use some duck tape as extra precaution around the cords and rope holding him back to make sure he can't chew through it. We left him be after that.

As we got up stairs I fell onto the couch and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"The fucking dude can't feel pain, so we need to find another way to get information"

"Wow, that's going to be so easy!"

I sit up and look at him/her, "I know right!" You could practically see the sarcasm in our voice. "I guess we can torture him another way, have any ideas of what we can do?"

"Let's see, we can always put annoying things on, like, Justin Beiber, Rick roll, that one dude that's tone deaf, Nyan cat for ten hours or hamster song for ten..."

"Stop right there, we can play the Nyan cat song for 5 hours and see where that goes, because literally, I doubt anyone could survive that long."

S/n laugh, " I would like to see them try, but how are we going to do it without the risk of BEN? "

I nervously laugh, "I kind of have it on my iPod, I never listen to it for long though, I get tired of it after an hour or so, I change the song"

"You've listened to it 5 hours strait, haven't you."

"Yeah..." I said defeated and S/n laughs.

We go get my iPod and go down stairs again, there was a lingering feel of static as we reached the door. As we unlocked and opened it, our prisoner was gone. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yell

"What's wrong?"

"The guy fucking escaped!"

"Well by the looks of it, it was a _slender_ escape"

"Holy shit dude, this is not the time to make a very _pasta_ pun"

"That was horrible"

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking. But! Anyway, do you remember where the body of the dead proxy went?"

"No, I thought you had him"

We looked at each other then face palmed, we managed to lose a dead body. We looked all over the house, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, so I suspect slender had to take him since he was dead, I made sure of it! He had no pulse! And I hit him a few extra times too"

"But we forgot to check the body for any microphones or that stuff."

"We are so screwed" I said to myself, "but, speaking of microphones and cameras, we better take a look around the house to make sure none are here."

"Nah, I think were safe."

"Yeah, I think you're right, we so totally didn't have our parents killed and have our prisoner escape"

"THEN LET'S NOT DO IT!" S/n yells and points out to the living room. We laugh and start to search. We found at least one of each in every room. We smashed them all and started a fire to burn the memory chips and the evidence outside. I plop down on a chair next to the fire with a pencil and notebook in hand, S/n sat next to me.

I cracked my knuckles and open the book. "Alright so I made a list of all the things that classify as a slender haunting. Relatives dead?"

"Check"

"Hidden cameras and mic's?"

"Check"

"Attack from some organization, monster or shit like that"

"Check"

"Are we going insane?" We turn to each other and laugh. "Iets change "going" to "already" shall we"

"Then that's a check then"

"Alright, since we already know about slender, we don't exactly need to look for information. So this pretty much qualifies as a slender haunting. I wonder why we got chosen anyway? I mean, we have no reason! We haven't had a great tragedy yet, unless you count today."

I start to ramble to myself about our situation

"Uh hello? Earth to Y/N! Are you there?" S/n asks waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hm, what?"

"You started to ramble again."

"Oh, heh, sorry. What were we talking about again?"

"Why slender is after us."

"Ah, oh yeah! The only reason I can see is..." There was a loud rumble. "The only reason is..." It happens again

"Theonlyreasonicansee!..." It happens once more. "Holy shit what is that noise?!"

"Oh, sorry, it seems like I'm a little hungry"

"Yes, a little, just a tiny bit." I sarcastically say, "Let's just go get some food." I say standing, poking through the ashes, the sun was about to start to set.

We go inside and open the pantry, then the refrigerator, then the freezer. There was nothing we could make or eat...

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to go to the store today... How about we just eat out! We can get groceries tomorrow."

"But, you only have your learners permit and we don't have money"

I scoff, "dude, do you underestimate my powers?"

"Yes, actually I do"

"Well, hear me out. All I need to do is stay safe and follow the rules while driving, I've already memorized mom and dad's card numbers, I know the code to get money out of our collage funds and the money mom and dad setback for retirement. So we are set on money and I already look older then I am, so it's fine. Now, let's go get some food, but first..." I go into my room and grab two bags from one of my hiding places then come back. "Wear this"

"You've been planning for weeks haven't you?" S/n asks, not even questioning what's in the book bag and just putting it on

"It's always good to be prepared my little brother/sister, NOW LET'S GO! Because I am freaking starving!" We head out to the garage and get into the van.

All was fine, no random teleportation, no sneak attacks, no nothing. We ate our dinner then drove back home, we did a quick check around the house for anymore unwanted items or guests and securing all and every possible entrance we could find. We head to my room with weapons close, we decided it was best in our interest to sleep together. We say goodnight to each other as I turn off the lamp.

 **Alright Animegamer here, I hope you like the first chapter of my new story! I dont really know what I'm thinking of having three stories up at a time. Its going to kill me but, hey, I can deal with it. I hope, and this is only a hope that I can go on a schedule of updating once a month. Yes I know that my Black Butler story is every two weeks. But its because I've already have those typed out. It takes me awhile to type it out alright?**

 **Anyway, i hope you like the first installment. Please review my story! Every ounce of feedback is welcomed!**

 **This was Animegamer, BYE!**


End file.
